A Spark In The Wind
by cleverbunny67
Summary: When the 105th Hunger Games come around, Adelle feels that she can make a change this year. Learn what might have been going through the head of someone in The Capitol who has a spark of rebellion in her heart.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I look out over the vast land. It's surprising I have yet to get lost here. All the people bustle about getting to there jobs. I better get to mine soon also. The elevator ride is almost up; soon I will arrive at the lobby, and then make my way to the office.

I am a district representative. I am the one who pulls the two slips of paper out of the glass bowls in District 6 every year at the reaping. I am the one who makes the final decision for laws and important things in District 6. I am the one- a slight beep tells me that the elevator ride is over. I step out into the lobby, and make my way to the huge glass doors leading out of my apartment, greeting some people as I leave.

My feet start to ache as I get onto the air train that takes me to the office. I really should get shoes that are more comfortable for me, but then I wouldn't be so fashionable, and that would be just terrible. I always need to keep my fashion status up. Everyone does of course, but being a representative for a whole district means that I go on camera a lot, which makes my face recognizable, which makes people look at me, which makes people pay attention to my cloths, which makes people want to look like me. Because of this, I have to keep up my game fashion wise.

Life in The Capital is hard. Always having to worry about what you look like and what people will think about how much money you have and your possessions. I am glad that I live here though, and not in the districts. I push that terrible thought to the side and look out the window of the air train, and make my way off it. The light is almost blinding, so I hastily walk towards the office. I finally make it without any of my makeup fading, I figure out as I look at my self in the mirror of my compact. I clasp it back together and put it back in my purse and go up the elevator to the floor where I do most of the important stuff, like choose whether or not work times should go up or down, or if more people need to be put on the line of people who inspect the shipments before they come here (all decisions for District 6 of course).

The elevator has the huge glass windows, as does the one in my apartment. Many elevators do here in The Capitol. I love to look out over everyone else. It makes me feel like I have quite a lot of power. The elevator comes to a stop on the ninth floor and I walk over to the door with a label on it saying:

Adelle Renfrewshire

District 6 Representative

That would be me, so I walk through the door and into my office.


	2. Chapter 2

My job is very important. Tomorrow I have to go all the way to District 6 for the reapings. I am very exited, and very nervous. This is my first year to do so, and I don't know how it will go. I am slightly afraid that I will get attached to the tributes. That happens occasionally, the district representative will learn to care for the tributes and then fall apart when they die. I rather get two tributes that are born to be losers so that pain won't come to me, even though you get a tremendous raise if one of your tributes wins!

I reach my hand over to my desk while sitting in my comfy office chair and pick up the TV remote. I push the power button on the small device and the hologram comes to life some feet in front of me on the opposite wall. Capitol Gossip is on so I sit down to watch some of it. I always start work like this. I turn on the TV and watch Capitol Gossip and then get to work.

"Hello, I'm Junella Algirdas!"

"And I am Candy Rhymer!"

"And welcome to Capitol Gossip!"

"Today we will be talking about some new inventions that District 3 has recently come up with."

The show is amazing; Junella Algirdas and Candy Rhymer are some of the most known faces in all of Panem. Everyone with a life watches them. Their viewers consist of The Capitol, and Districts 1 and 2, and all of the merchants in the other districts except for the last few.

"This here is District 3's newest prototype," Junella starts; Junella is the main talker on Capitol Gossip, she is wonderful! There has been a whole clothing line based solely on her. She usually dies her hair all sorts of purple shads, and always where's neon colors.

"It is called the Color Pill," explains Candy; Candy usually where's pink and really bright colors. Her hair usually stays pretty close to her head, which is her main signature thing. Most people keep their hair up and off the head.

"Just take the blue pill, and your skin turns blue!"

The episode finally finishes with the gossip of the day and as every year, they tell people that they know nothing about what the Hunger Games are going to be like or what the arena will look like.

I turn the TV off and get to work. In the past years, President Ivory has put Capitol citizens to work. Now we have to work to get money to buy things. We used to get all of our workers from avoxes and people from District 2, but recently a bomb that was meant to be sent to The Capitol as a rebellion exploded there. I guess it's what they get for trying to rebel. Besides, you can't always trust those people, and avoxes defiantly can't be trusted with jobs like mine, so people in The Capitol all have jobs (If they can find one). Once a Capitol citizen turns twenty, they have to get a job. If they can't get one in the time limit of a year, they are sent out to one of the districts.

I get out of bed and I put on my glasses. I don't need them, but glasses are the thing right now. Everyone is wearing them. Everyone is getting little microchips put inside so you can go to the Internet and stuff like that. Right now I go to my calendar that I have downloaded onto my glasses and I look at the date. I almost forgot today is reaping day!

I am so anxious, what if I mess up, what if the tributes that I get aren't losers but still win the Hunger Games? I tell my self to relax, and get ready for the day. I will have a lot of cameras on me today, and I have a long plain ride to manage.

Once I am ready I leave my apartment with the essentials that I will need to go to District 6, defiantly including air freshener. Then when the sixth plain finally arrives, I get on ignoring the crazy amount of cameras. No matter how many there are, I wish I had more. Districts 1, 2, and 3 had way more paparazzi than I do. Those districts are the most likely to win, so the public really want to know the ideas that the district representatives have for the chariot out fits this year.

The plain finally makes a landing at the airport in District 6. It is already 11:00, which only gives me and hour and a half to get ready for the reapings! I am quickly escorted to the building that I have to prepare in and am left there with the instructions to be at the center square of District 6 by 12:30. I hope I have enough time.

I look around the room once the door is shut behind me. The walls are made of old cobblestone, the room is one of the smallest that I have ever been in. It is just a little bit smaller than my office back in The Capitol. There are two chairs set in the opposite left corner and the opposite right corner holds a toilet with a sink and a counter.

I first make a bathroom break, and then start on my outfit. I wore a slightly more comfortable dress on the ride here, so that my ride wasn't too uncomfortable. Now I change into a bright lime green dress that reaches my knees. It is really puffy at the bottom, and the whole thing is made of satin. There is a pretty pink ribbon that twists around my waist that adds some feeling to the dress. After that I start on my make up. I put on really dark red lipstick on, and go from there, finishing with another coat of lipstick.

After this, I walk out side of the small room and into automatic air train that will take me to the center square.

Pretty much everyone has filled into the space that we have to work with. So many people, I hope I do well. I sit on my chair on the podium and get ready to watch the history of Panem video. Once it is over, I stand up and walk over to the podium.

"Hello, and welcome to the150th Hunger Games!" No reply, so I go ahead and drop my hand into the girls bowl. I pull the slip out. It reads, "Julia Abell!" A father gives the girl a huge hug and tells her good luck, after that, a little girl cries out her name then gives her a huge hug also. She slowly walks up to the stage and stands beside me to my left. Her eyes are a gorgeous blue. They shine even in the daylight. It will be a pity to see that beauty go to waist. She turns around to face the crowd and her long blond hair dances till if falls to her shoulders and against her back.

Then I reach my hand into the boys bowl and pull out the name, "Joseph Eble!" A skinny boy walks up and only a girl about his age hugs him. There is nothing really neat about him, I expect him to be a looser.


End file.
